


All Showing Eyes, All Seeing Eyes

by Maya_Queen



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Queen/pseuds/Maya_Queen
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	All Showing Eyes, All Seeing Eyes

He kept his senses sharp as he sat on an isolated post, not that he had to think much of it since it was already late in the night and despite being a ninja village, there resides a heavy number of civilian villagers and also ninjas needed rest too.

He felt someone take a seat beside him, he didn't bother to glance, he already knew who it was. It would be impossible for anyone to not recognize the human torch.

Both sat in comfortable silence, overlooking the village under the stars.

"Have you talked to someone?" The person beside him spoke and Neji silently glanced at him, wondering what the man was talking about.

Said man glanced back at him and gave him a slight smile, somehow understanding the impassive face and blank eyes.

"I see you have been bothered since a while and though I know it is none of my business, I believe as your future Hokage" Neji had not yet taken his eyes away and was rewarded with a cheeky wink, "and your friend I have the right to be concerned."

Neji looked back at where he was looking at as Naruto finished his sentence. He didn't give any reply to the question or the shown concern but that did nothing to discourage the blonde, he unconsciously shifted a little closer as he stretched his body, grunting in satisfaction at the asmr worthy pop.

Naruto hummed, he didn't approach the stoic Hyuuga with the intention to give up so easily, he was Naruto - and "giving up" was not in his vocabulary. "Would you be so kind and relieve my worries, Neji-kun?" Naruto softly requested, Neji looked at the shorter male at the use of polite speech spoken so softly.

Naruto did not see the pupilless eyes softening any time the brunet would look at him. What he did see was that now he had the brunet's attention. He smiled at the taller man encouragingly.

Still getting no reply after waiting for almost ten minutes, Naruto pouted puffing his cheeks. Neji's mouth quirked upward slightly.

Just to tease the taller man, Naruto looked in his eyes and questioned leaning closer, "Are you, perhaps, in love?"

Neji's body stiffened and his cheeks colored cherry, before Neji could force his body to relax Naruto's laughter came to halt. He gasped, pointing a finger in accusation, "You are?!"

"Wh- N-no!" Neji finally uttered, sounding much like one of his cousin, Naruto's amusement knew no bounds.

This reaction was way too cute and Naruto could not stop his teasing now, "Love huh? Must be someone lucky huh? Does she know? Are you two close?"

Naruto rained questions after questions grinning and Neji frowned heavily in disapproval.

"Whatever. It's none of your business." Neji spat coldly and throwing a glare before he looked ahead.

Naruto pouted and with careful chakra control, he jumped in front of the long haired man, a hand clutching his own chest at the place of heart and a sad expression adorning the whiskered face Naruto threw Neji one of his best puppy eyes, "So cold Neji. You hurt my heart."

Neji clearly saw the mischievous glint in the blue eyes and huffed turning the other way.

Concluding that the blond would not stop pestering him before he recieves some answer Neji sighed, "Yes. There is someone."

Naruto happily bounced closer to him in great excitement, not realizing he was literally only a couple of inches away from the Hyuuga prodigy.

Neji feeling the closeness, froze almost completely, he didn't turn to acknowledge the blonde who was again storming him questions.

Bummed by the lack of attention and no response he grabbed Neji's shoulders, now sitting in between Neji's thighs.

Neji's expression turned painful, he slowly turned his face towards Naruto, masking his emotions from face and eyes and looked straight in the startled blue pair of sky.

Naruto finally realized how close he had gotten to the other boy and peached to tomato way too fast that the Hyuuga was scared if he would pass out with the sudden rush of blood to his face.

Naruto awkwardly chuckled and slowly lowered his shaky hands, not meeting the pupilless lilacs, now it was Neji's turn to be amused.

On the other hand Naruto didn't even know what he was doing, instead of retracting his hands to himself he lowered them on Neji's body, careful not to touch him of course. Just as his hands lowered the other boys chest and neared the torso he found both his wrists were held hostage by none other than the Hyuuga he was sitting with.

He blinked before looking up from behind his lashes at the now smirking Neji and felt more shy than he already was.

 _Why was his face still feeling so hot anyways? What would Neji think? Why was he behaving like a newly wedded wife in front of him? Why was Neji holding him like tha-_ Various questions popped in his head as he suddenly felt being tugged forward, loosing balance, his palms rested on both sides of Neji's waist and his cheek collided with a strong chest. Another wave of embarrassment hit him full force and he forced his head to move and meet the eyes of the boy who was calmly holding him by shoulders.

His eyes widened in surprise seeing Neji **grinning** then he squeezed his eyes shut because God damn this was so embarrassing. Neji was clearly making fun of him silently.

Not having the face to open his eyes, he forced his nervous system to work and tried to push away from the pretty haired boy, _who was smelling way to amazing for his own good_ and Naruto wasn't sure if this _suggestive_ position was safe for his _sensitive_ , now rapidly beating, heart.

The strength on his shoulders didn't let him move an inch and Naruto squeaked, "N-neji-k-kun.. "

He breathed out as he felt one of the hand on his shoulder disappearing but he soon found himself stifling his breath as the hand rested on the back of his neck instead and something soft meeting his lips.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and soon he didn't know what the fuck was going on, he didn't know where he was what he was doing he just felt his eyes flickering shut because- _because this was Neji._

He didn't know how his body reacted or responded. But when he opened his eyes, he found himself clutching Neji's vest and straddling the said man. His eyes involuntary dipped to see the lips that had just stolen his breath away and his blush intensified seeing that they looked just as swollen as he felt his own.

_I kissed him back._

His eyes shyly looked up to meet the softest lilacs and he ducked his head, hiding his face in his palms. Neji chuckled seeing the adorable action.

The vibration of the chuckle travelled to the chest of the blonde which was attached like glue to the brunet's. He whined, feeling hot and ticklish all over.

Neji calmly replaced soft hands of Naruto from his face to Neji's neck and settled his own back to the blond's waist.

Neji rubbed soothing circles on Naruto's waist and Naruto hid his face in Neji's neck not being able to control his shyness. A hand slowly travelled from the waist to a plump flesh and an almost experimental squeeze rewarded him a low moan directly in his ear.

Neji groaned, massaging both the cheeks with his hands.

_This is hard._

Not just holding on the last thread of self restraint was hard, something else was too. A gradual grind from the man straddling him told him, he was not the only one.

Giddy was what he felt, he was happy to know he had the same effect on the blond as he had on him. Of course he understood by the furious blush earlier that he had some effect on the blond that's why he had softly pecked him and he was glad he wouldn't have to punish himself as he had not asked for consent before touching the boy intimately given the boy had pecked him back. The light peckings turning into passionate and long kisses was not something Neji had expected but the bliss. The bliss of kissing Naruto and being kissed back was something that was unexplainable.

He just wished he could continue kissing the blond till they're either out of breath or just couldn't feel their lips.

Just as Neji was about to dive for another dominating kiss he felt someone approaching, before the man could reach his destination he fixed Naruto's appearance then his own and leaped ahead to await for the man to arrive.

Taking the necessary precaution and exchanging the questions of any possible disturbances and codes, both men bid farewell after meeting the next two who would replace their places.

Neji jumped back to Naruto who was looking down shaking slightly, for a minute Neji panicked.

_Have I done something I shouldn't have? Does he hate me now?_

Forcing himself to be brave and directly ask, he sat down closer to Naruto and softly called his name, he didn't get a verbal response but a tight hug, the sudden action made them topple over making Neji lie on his back with a Naruto in his arms.

"I thought you... I thought you abandoned me after doing that."

And Neji realized, he had not yet spoken his feelings nor did he inform Naruto before disappearing for a few minutes.

He sighed and tightened his hold, "I would never do that."

"Why?" Naruto asked, burrowing his nose near Neji's ear. The slight nudging and sniffing actions made him shiver in delight and by no means was it helping with his raging hard on.

He sighed again, "The one I was talking about is you. I love you." Neji confessed looking the shiny stars and then his eyes were blocked with a much prettier sight.

The awe and adoration in those blue eyes made him blush and he couldn't help but steal another breathless kiss of his _lover._

"I love you too." was softly breathed by the soft pink lips Neji wanted to continue devouring. His eyes widened, how?

Naruto somehow knew, what he was thinking. He answered, lowering his eyes to the chest his lying on, "I was very impressed when I first saw you perform in Chunin exams but I didn't like how you behaved and how your attitude was."

Neji frowned remembering how he had behaved and the rude words he had said, Naruto looked up and smiled sweetly, he lifted his arm and softly smoothened out the creases between the eyebrows of his _lover._

"But then I saw you growing stronger and stronger, your attitude changed so much and when I came back from my training I really liked how you would silently pay attention to me." Neji gave him a smile but Naruto was not yet done, "And also how you silently take care of your cousins, teammates, everyone around you and especially me."

Neji's cheeks colored again, seeing the reaction Naruto wanted to tease the boy again. His eyes glinted in mischief and before he could start something, Neji lightly bit his neck which earned him a groan, taking that as an indication to go on he continued sucking, licking and nibbling. Naruto's panting and his ass which was involuntarily grinding against his arousal made him thrust upwards.

Naruto gasped and _was_ ** _that_** **_sexy_** _._ Neji repeated the movement a few more times then lightly proceeded to lightly grind their arousal together.

Naruto moaned his name and whimpered when he was done with another splash of mark on the tanned neck.

He needed to stop otherwise he would end up ravishing the sweet boy right here right n-

"Take me." a soft plea reached his ears and apologising to all the ancestors he swiftly carried the blond like princess towards the nearest place, Naruto's home.

It wasn't like he had chosen the place to sit while on his night post so that he was hoping to see a glimpse of the boy when he would cross his window to look at the sky or something. Really. No really.

Laying Naruto on his bed he hovered above him and moist swollen lips met his own with equal passion.

The night passed without a wink of sleep and both were pretty glad that Naruto didn't have neighbors or the complaints of continuous moans would have embarrassing.

Thank God nobody heard their nightly event.

Or did they?

(^ω^)


End file.
